Nightmares Are A Part Of Life
by Woopa
Summary: A game. Nothing is real. Then in a blink of an eye, it's over. I couldn't comprehend. It's over...and he's gone. I'm all alone now. How could this be? I chase after him blindly, trying to protecting the one thing that keeps me from the nightmares, Love.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances, own KHR.

* * *

Chapter 1

My story...perhaps it is better left unsaid. After all, my story isn't the saddest or the best among the hundreds of millions in the world. However, Reborn did say that every story, no matter how horrible, deserves to be heard. This is my story. As usual it is about a girl and a boy.

* * *

There were new recruits today. Twenty were assigned to me. All of them were quite happy that they got the female trainer. I have no idea what they were thinking, but I have all the more reason to believe that they thought that they were going to get laid.

None of them caught my eye except for one tall male. He had a weird grin on his face and I could tell from the beginning that he was naive and wasn't going to last even a month in war. He had bright blond hair, a green camouflage headband, a number one pin, and he was wearing the customary male uniform, a green jacket, a pair of green pant, and a white shirt underneath the jacket. His eyes had a mischievous glint in his eyes. It was as if he was going to pull a prank on the trainers. I wasn't going to stand for that. No sir. I wasn't going to let him. I was going to make sure that he wasn't going to be here for long.

"So the new recruits of Comsubin, meet your trainer." the man, who I couldn't bother to remember his name, anoounced. I swear his name was Bob or Joe or something like that. I knew he was Britain and he was the person who carried messages back and forth.

"My name is Lal Mirch. And let me go straight to the point. If you can't handle hours of training and getting up at five a.m in the morning then this group is not for you. If you can't handle getting bruised until you can't feel any part of your body, then leave. If you can't handle what most would call torture, but I call training, then go home and cry to your mommies. I don't want weaklings that can't handle anything. If you drag behind then I'll gladly leave you," I said glaring at the recruits. "If you want to resign then go with that guy over there." I said pointing to the messenger guy. Almost half the group left. All that was left was the weird grinning man and ten other people.

"Well, Lal, what are we going to do now, kora?" the grinning man asked me.

"First off, newbie, you will under all circumstances, call me Lal Mirch, lieutenant, or ma'am. Sec-" I began to say, but I was cut of by a the same man.

"My name isn't newbie, it is Colonnello, kora," the newbie said.

"If you live for more than a month, I'll remember it. As I was saying, second of all, you have to rest of the day off. This is the only day of you'll have for a long time so cherish it. Tomorrow I expect you here at four thirty a.m." I said as I walked away. Dismissing him was an easy task. Most men who came here all looked at me the same way, but they were the kind who died early. I didn't look back once.

"Oh, Lieutenant Mirch! There is a meeting at five!"the messanger (was Bob his name?) yelled at me while we passed each other. I gave a nod to tell him I heard, but I didn't say anything or turn around. I had a feeling that the mysterious newbie would stick around for a while. Why? I don't know and I don't think that I really want to find out.

I walked over to the shooting range. I went to the storage room and brought out a .300 caliber rifle. It was same one I had been using for the past week. It's sleek black metal felt cold underneath my warm touch. The feel of it was familiar and I wouldn't help but feel confident with this gun in my hand. I pointed it to a target that was 600 feet away from me. The wind whipped around me and my hair flew in all directions. It didn't bother me in the slightest of matters. It all felt natural. I shot out and the bullet went zipping through the air, tearing through the silence of the afternoon. The bullet hit the target with a thump.

Behind me, I heard the rustle of the bushes and footsteps. I didn't even need to turn around to know that it was more than one person. Judging by the footsteps, there were still quite far away.

I grabbed a .5 caliber rifle and held it in between my legs. I first cocked the rifle in my right hand and then I switched guns so I could cock the second rifle. Now I held two rifles. One in my right hand and one in my left hand.

The footsteps got louder and I could hear it better. It was two people, most likely male, and they were most definitely heading for me.

The footsteps got closer and I could almost feel their breaths against my neck. I could feel them get closer and closer. I saw a flash of yellow to my right. I turned to look right, but all I saw was the rustling leaves. I couldn't tell if I imagined the yellow or if it was the newbie.

The footsteps were so close that I could clearly hear the uneven steps. I assumed that it was only two people.

I flipped my arms over my head so that the guns were pointing directly behind me and at the people.

"Take one for step and I'll blast you're brains to smithereens," I said without looking at them.

"You wouldn't dare," one threatened. It was so obvious that it was a guy.

"You wanna bet?" I asked. My voice was laced with venom. There was one thing that I couldn't stand: worthless people or otherwise known as hopeless people.

"There are more than two of us here," the other man said. His voice was quivering. He was scared and bluffing and I saw right through that.

"I know and you're point is?" I asked turning around to face them, but the guns were still pointing at them. My back was wide open and of course the expected happened, which confusingly made it unexpected. Someone from behind grabbed my neck.

"Damn." I cursed inwardly. How could I have made that mistake? I started kicking like it was my last hour to live. If I didn't get free then it would be.

"Calm down. I'll take them down for you so you don't get in trouble for murder, kora," a voice whispered in my ear. I knew that voice, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Good job, Colonello. Lets take her back to the rooms." the man who was the leader of the two said. The newbie. Dang it. How could I been caught by him of all people?

"Hell no, kora." he said letting go of me and charging in. He took a couple of hits, but knocked the two out without taking too much damage. "Need a hand, kora?" he asked with his hand out to me.

"I'm fine," I said slapping his hand away. I got up and started to put the rifles away.

"Teach me how to do that, kora," the newbie stated.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Sharpshooting." he replied looking evenly at me like he wasn't scared. Judging by the look in his eyes...he wasn't.

* * *

Author's Note: First chapter of the rewrite of Nightmares Are A Part Of Life

Publish Date: December 20, 2010.

Updated date: 11/24/11


	2. Reality

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances, own KHR.

* * *

Chapter 2

I knew it was ridiculous, yet I did it anyway. It went on like that for months.

No matter how I looked at it or how much I hated it, he was good at shooting. Maybe even better than me (not that I would admit it to his face).

Regardless, he was too kind-hearted and forgiving (maybe just around girls) as I had many times to land a killing blow when he thought that the match was over.

What was even more ridiculous was that I could see myself with him. I could see myself falling for him.

At that time I didn't realize it, but yes, I had fallen for the obnoxious blond-haired man.

I could truly say I enjoyed life at that moment.

Then...everything changed with one letter.

* * *

It was around the end of winter and the start of spring when the letter arrived. On the front cover was my name in fancy font. On the back was what really caught my eye.

The seal was nothing like anything I've seen. Usually seals were a deep blood red, but this seal was a light blue, almost like rain. The seal itself was a pacifier with a rainbow behind it.

Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the letter prepared in case if anything jumped out.

The letter was simple and to the point. Exactly how I liked it.

You have been chosen as one of the strongest seven.

Come to (I can't tell you the location can I? That would be revealing a bit too much information.) on the 9th of February.

The chosen seven will protect the world from harm.

I was selfish. I ignored it at first, thinking that it was a trap and I shouldn't go.

I knew deep down that it wasn't. Yet, I shut out the words and wanted to live in my perfect world. A world were I could yell and get laughs in return.

As time drew closer, I spent more and more time thinking about what it said.

In the end, I went. If it was an enemy, I was more than prepared.

* * *

My heart was right and it wasn't a trap.

The first meeting was tense. Everyone was wary of each other. Except one pregnant woman called Luche. She offered each and everyone of us a cookie/

"I don't eat food made by other people."

Yet I knew that was not true. In wars, we had to eat food made by the cooks. We had to trust them.

And then the most paranoid of us all refused. She offered him espresso after he claimed he doesn't eat sweets. "You don't get it. Look-" he began.

"Then would you like me to drink first, mister paranoid hitman-san?"

He left it like that and drank it.

I could feel something between them and I knew I wasn't the only one who felt it.

* * *

The next month we met again.

This time the hitman repaid the favor by saving her from a giant rock. It only took one shot to blow the whole thing apart.

From that moment, I knew he was the strongest out of all of us.

* * *

I was not forgetting my sharpshooting lessons. He had excelled beyond my expectations. He had become as good or even maybe better than me at shooting.

It made me mad but at the same time proud.

The third meeting was the time that we would take the curse and become protectors of the world.

I knew it and everyone else did too. We wouldn't be coming back the same if at all.

There was a war going on between the mafia groups. We were deployed to the battlefield. Of course he decided to take a picture of the both of us then. I was annoyed (partly because he was taller than me and leaning on my head) and he was smiling cheerfully as if nothing was wrong with the world. His water bottle was spilling water on me and I was complaining (not whining) at him.

_At the end of the artificial paradise  
Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth_

"Seriously, you're a cold instructor. You could at least offer some encouragement when seeing me off to the battlefield. That's all it takes to make a student happy."

Tearing my hand away from his grasp. I muttered a "stupid."

"Of course I'm not going to say that!" I protested turning around.

_I am fated to sing prayers  
All alone_

"I'll make it back, don't worry," he assured me.

"You won't be able to do it. You have no potential. Get away from here."

And then I left him.

_From the past that had nowhere to go_  
_I weave voices going round and round_

It was time to meet the rest of the Acrobaleno. (To this day I don't understand the relationship between the rainbow and pacifiers. It's as if the color of the rings don't count!)

I can't say that it was a pleasure to stay with a group (of all men) that were just as strong as me and stronger.

But I have to say that I don't dislike them (at least most of them). We were acquaintances. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less. We could not be "friends" nor a "family" like the mafia.

_At the edge of the repeating history  
I dedicate myself to the fate_

We were climbing up the hill to the place were the we were to receive the curse. I had long accepted my fate. I was to be a martyr to the world and live my life in regret and misery.

There was nothing else I could do but to give myself up to fate.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm finally done! The last chapter will be up before New Years (probably on the Eve). After that I will take down all the author's notes (except the last one). Thank you to all who are still reading this story and please review if you can. I would greatly appreciate it! It was also be a plus if you could read my other stories! **

**The song (in italics) is Paradise of Light and Shadow By Kagamine Rin and Len.**

**Thank you and Merry Late Christmas.**

**Publish Date: 12/28/11**


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances, own KHR.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Pain spills and flows from the wound in my torn chest in the dark._

It was worse than any of us could imagine. We were adults stuck in the body of a baby. It was so horrible and no one but us could understand why. So, I ddoubt you can too. We all thought we knew what we were getting ourselves into. But we didn't.

At that time, the horror of it all was overpowering. Yet, there was some hope in me. Hope that I could be somewhat normal. And...it was all thanks to him. Colonello. He saved me from the depths of hell because he took my spot as an arcobaleno.

"Colonello!" I remembered screaming as a red blur flew past me. I normally had control over my emotions, but at that time, I panicked. In that scream were all the emotions I felt. Horror. Dread. Regret. Sorrow. Fear. Angst. Desperation.

Only one phrase rang out the strongest in my mind. "Please be alright."

* * *

_And dissolves the thoughts that connect overlapping moments.  
Having a nightmare in a fever that I can't wake from, I can't hear your final voice._

Within my sleep, I remembered my regrets.

"Would you come with me?" he asked me.

"Who would go with you?" I stuttered, pulling away from the hand on my cheek.

"It's a joke. You don't have to worry anymore, Lal." As much as I wanted to punch him for calling me by my first name, my shock overpowered it. "Stay well and fix that damn curse without getting punished."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me to want to hear his voice once more.

_Don't cry, if I embraced you to the point that you seem to break, you'd tremble, Oh...  
Show me that you'll softly touch my raised palms; Never... Until the end._

"Are you crying?"

"Don't be stupid! Who would cry in this situation?"

"Sorry. I wanted to save you in a more cool fashion."

"You're planning is always so naive!"

* * *

_Like the spilling and falling sand, I give a fleeting wish.  
__Close to the light, tears that don't dry stain your shut face.  
Prayers pierce deeply through the crevices between my outstretched fingers._

There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to see him again. How long was it since I had last seen him?

Memories of us fluttered through my head, but I pushed them all back and concentrated on my task.

All around me was blood. The forest was massive. I could barely see more than ten feet.

I was drawn to one spot. What I saw made my heart stop and my mind to start dying.

Lying in two pools of blood were two of my fellow acrobaleno.

I checked the pulse of Viper. There was nothing. Not even a beat.

Neither did Colonello. It made me despise and hate myself. Why couldn't I save him like he saved me? Why couldn't I have gotten here earlier?

Then the strangest thing happened. I always knew the acrobaleno bodies were different from normal humans but I didn't expect this to happen. Both acrobaleno turned to ash and blew away with the wind. My hand was outstretched and if wanting the ashes to come back to my outstretched fingers.

All that remained of the both of them was Viper's cloak, Colonello's headband, and a mysterious box weapon.

* * *

_How much boundless pain and sorrow was I able to save you from? Oh...  
Show me that you'll touch my raised palms more strongly; Ever and never end.  
I'll release, So far away.  
With wings of engraving life, longing for the next world in which I'll be reborn._

Everyday is the merely a blur. The only thing left to keep me running was the promise of revenge.

Yet, as the says passed, I knew I was getting weaker. The radiation was slowly killing me. It made me somewhat jealous to see the Vongola Tenth run around without a care in the world. They only wanted to beat Irie Shoichi to get back to their time and let history repeat itself.

Tomorrow signals the beginning of the war between Byakuran and the Vongola Tenth. I knew I was merely a simple pawn but as long I received my revenge, then I was satisfied.

I vow I will get my revenge, even if it means being reborn and then getting it.

* * *

_Don't cry, if I embraced you to the point that you seem to break, you'd tremble, Oh...  
Show me that you'll softly touch my raised palms.  
Surely, I've searched for the unfading miracle named 'you'  
Touch me with stronger palms; Ever and never end._

"Game over." I gave a bitter laugh inside my mind. I can see his smile and hear him say, "I thought I told you to not get punished?"

I only wished that I had said yes when he had asked me to go with him. But I didn't.

The nightmares drive me crazy with regret. But, dear reader, nightmares are always a part of life. No matter how hard we try to get rid of them or yell, "Shut the fuck up!" to them, they will always be there.

Always there to drive people without love crazy. But the mind is deceiving. Don't listen to your head in situations of love.

So, dear reader, the morals of my life is simple. Listen to your heart and nightmares are a part of life.

* * *

It's hopeless. Byakuran is too strong. I now know that everything was hopeless. The false hopes he gave is were simply there to make us feel better about ourselves and make the end result more frightening and desperate.

I could see the incoming blow that was going to end us all.

I suppose that it's too hopeful to hope that Byakuran does not rule the world when you are reading this.

I close my eyes and my only comfort is that the nightmares will be over.

* * *

**Happy New Year's Eve!**

**And it's finally the end of Nightmares Are a Part Of Life.**

**Thank you to RainyParadise and ReaderAlleluia for story-alerting. And thank you to all my readers (I'd appreciate reviews ;D)**

**Woopa**

**Publish Date: 11:11 pm 12/31/11**


End file.
